OCs Needed Again!
by xEverlastingDarknessx
Summary: Inside is the basic information for my newest story, Warriors: Lightningstar's Storm. I will start writing soon, so please stop submitting cats!
1. Chapter 1

Well, my dreamers (I have no idea where that came from, but I'm going to use it for now on), I had no choice but to erase _The Cheshire Cat_ , but there is nothing to be upset about. I have a new story that I feel will be more exciting than what I originally planned. I have gotten permission to write this story from MyLittleStarr, so please check out Starr's story, _The Legacy Begins: Darkness in the Night_.

Now I need your help, my dreamers, for OCs. I felt that it seemed fit for another OC story.

There will be four Clans: TigerClan, JaguarClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan.

TigerClan is different than its neighboring Clans. In TigerClan, she-cats are forced to be queens. She-cats are not allowed to be warriors, medicine cats, or even leaders. She-cats in TigerClan will gain their "queen name" at the age of 12 moons, when male apprentices receive their warrior name.

Here's the catch, my dreamers, I will NOT be accepting leaders, just deputies and everything else!

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Family:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

* * *

 **The Allegiances:**

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

 **Elders (toms only):**

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, my dreamers (I have no idea where that came from, but I'm going to use it for now on), I had no choice but to erase _The Cheshire Cat_ , but there is nothing to be upset about. I have a new story that I feel will be more exciting than what I originally planned. I have gotten permission to write this story from MyLittleStarr, so please check out Starr's story, _The Legacy Begins: Darkness in the Night_.

Now I need your help, my dreamers, for OCs. I felt that it seemed fit for another OC story.

There will be four Clans: TigerClan, JaguarClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan.

TigerClan is different than its neighboring Clans. In TigerClan, she-cats are forced to be queens. She-cats are not allowed to be warriors, medicine cats, or even leaders. She-cats in TigerClan will gain their "queen name" at the age of 12 moons, when male apprentices receive their warrior name.

Here's the catch, my dreamers, I will NOT be accepting leaders, just deputies and everything else!

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Family:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

* * *

 **The Allegiances:**

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Berryfang-light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Badgerpelt-mottled gray, white, and black tom with pale stripes and dark legs; green eyes

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Darkfur-tall, black tom with light green eyes and dark brown paws

Strongclaw-large, dark ginger-red tom with dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Windpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

Windpaw-white tom with green eyes

Marshpaw-black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-small dark brown tom with black spots and light green eyes

Shadepaw-black tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

Archleaf-pale ginger she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, green eyes, expecting Badgerpelt's kits

Fallowmist-lean dark brown she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Strongclaw's kit: Forestkit (lanky, auburn she-cat with forest green eyes)

Nettlestorm-beige tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Darkfoot-black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders (toms only):**

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:** Redclaw-red tom with black tabby stripes and black paws, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brokenheart-ragged-furred white tom with broken brindle patches, half of his face is covered in scars, and orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot-light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dusttail-light golden tom with a dusty brown tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Leafheart-dark reddish tabby she-cat

Spottedstream-reddish tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

Dreampaw-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, snow-white tail and ears

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

 ***ONE MORE APPRENTICE***

 **Queens:**

Sandflight-sandy-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Dusttail's kits: Goldenkit (gold-cream tom with bright blue eyes) and Lightkit (light cream she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Dapplestreak-battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Spottedstream's kit: Cherrykit (reddish tabby she-cat with black tips and sapphire-blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Beefoot-misty gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Yarrowrunner-yellowish-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with a very pale underbelly and paws, green eyes (escaped TigerClan she-cat)

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

The main Clans will be TigerClan and JaguarClan. The two important cats in Lightningkit's life will be Ravenpaw of JaguarClan and Forestkit of TigerClan. Thank you for your submissions, dreamers!

 **IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUBMIT A FEMALE TIGERCLAN CAT SHE MUST BE A KIT OR A QUEEN! IF I GET ANYMORE INCORRECT FEMALE TIGERCLAN CATS, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, my dreamers (I have no idea where that came from, but I'm going to use it for now on), I had no choice but to erase _The Cheshire Cat_ , but there is nothing to be upset about. I have a new story that I feel will be more exciting than what I originally planned. I have gotten permission to write this story from MyLittleStarr, so please check out Starr's story, _The Legacy Begins: Darkness in the Night_.

Now I need your help, my dreamers, for OCs. I felt that it seemed fit for another OC story.

There will be four Clans: TigerClan, JaguarClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan.

TigerClan is different than its neighboring Clans. In TigerClan, she-cats are forced to be queens. She-cats are not allowed to be warriors, medicine cats, or even leaders. She-cats in TigerClan will gain their "queen name" at the age of 12 moons, when male apprentices receive their warrior name.

Here's the catch, my dreamers, I will NOT be accepting leaders, just deputies and everything else!

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Family:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

* * *

 **The Allegiances:**

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Berryfang-light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Goldenfall-golden tom

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Badgerpelt-mottled gray, white, and black tom with pale stripes and dark legs; green eyes

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Darkfur-tall, black tom with light green eyes and dark brown paws

Strongclaw-large, dark ginger-red tom with dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Windpaw**

Barkstripe-dark brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and paws, dark brown eyes

Applegaze-cream tom with bright amber eyes and light brown stripes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Rockfur-dark brown tom with cream spots around his paws

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Shrewleap-dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Grassclaw-golden tom

Fangscorch-black tom

 **Apprentices: (4 MORE)**

Windpaw-white tom with green eyes

Marshpaw-black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-small dark brown tom with black spots and light green eyes

Shadepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Leafpaw-light brown tom

 **Queens: (1 MORE!)**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

Archleaf-pale ginger she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, green eyes, expecting Badgerpelt's kits

Fallowmist-lean dark brown she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Strongclaw's kit: Forestkit (lanky, auburn she-cat with forest green eyes)

Nettlestorm-beige tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Darkfoot-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Dappledpelt-heavily scarred light brown she-cat with cream spots and pale brown eyes, mother of Barkstripe's kits: Talonkit (dark brown she-cat with cream paws and pale amber eyes) and Birdkit (light brown she-cat with creamy-tabby stripes around her legs and light brown eyes)

Squirrelwing-ginger calico she-cat with green eyes, mother of Applegaze's kits: Redkit (large, ginger calico tom with amber eyes) and Gingerkit (light brown tom with green eyes and a ginger tail)

Wintershine-white she-cat

Frostsong-dark gray she-cat, mother of Berryfang's kits: Foxkit (dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes), Skykit (black-and-white she-cat), and Bramblekit (dark brown tom)

Whiteshine-white she-cat, mother of Fangscorch's kits: Nightkit (black tom) and Dapplekit (mottled gray she-cat)

Thorngaze-light golden she-cat

 **Elders (toms only):**

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:** Redclaw-red tom with black tabby stripes and black paws, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brokenheart-ragged-furred white tom with broken brindle patches, half of his face is covered in scars, and orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot-light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dusttail-light golden tom with a dusty brown tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Leafheart-dark reddish tabby she-cat

Spottedstream-reddish tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Slightleaf-pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices, Sunpaw**

 **Apprentices: (NO MORE)**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

Dreampaw-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, snow-white tail and ears

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Sunpaw-bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Sandflight-sandy-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Dusttail's kits: Goldenkit (gold-cream tom with bright blue eyes) and Lightkit (light cream she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Dapplestreak-battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Spottedstream's kit: Cherrykit (reddish tabby she-cat with black tips and sapphire-blue eyes)

 **Elders: (NO MORE)**

Robinchirp-red-and-brown she-cat with dull, green eyes

Parsleyfoot-gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one milky blind eye

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Beefoot-misty gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Yarrowrunner-yellowish-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Gooseflight-gray tom with one ginger paw and one black paw, blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Whitetail-dark gray she-cat with a fluffy white tail and green eyes, mother of Gooseflight's kits: Sunkit (small ginger she-cat with green eyes) and Patchkit (black tom with white patches and blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Sandpounce-small, pale yellow she-cat with blind blue eyes

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with a very pale underbelly and paws, green eyes (escaped TigerClan she-cat)

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

* * *

The main Clans will be TigerClan and JaguarClan. The two important cats in Lightningkit's life will be Ravenpaw of JaguarClan and Forestkit of TigerClan. Thank you for your submissions, dreamers!

 **IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUBMIT A FEMALE TIGERCLAN CAT SHE MUST BE A KIT OR A QUEEN! IF I GET ANYMORE INCORRECT FEMALE TIGERCLAN CATS, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM!**

Please don't neglect LionClan and LeopardClan! I don't care if you want your OC to be in the main Clans, I WANT CATS IN MY CLANS!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, my dreamers (I have no idea where that came from, but I'm going to use it for now on), I had no choice but to erase _The Cheshire Cat_ , but there is nothing to be upset about. I have a new story that I feel will be more exciting than what I originally planned. I have gotten permission to write this story from MyLittleStarr, so please check out Starr's story, _The Legacy Begins: Darkness in the Night_.

Now I need your help, my dreamers, for OCs. I felt that it seemed fit for another OC story.

There will be four Clans: TigerClan, JaguarClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan.

TigerClan is different than its neighboring Clans. In TigerClan, she-cats are forced to be queens. She-cats are not allowed to be warriors, medicine cats, or even leaders. She-cats in TigerClan will gain their "queen name" at the age of 12 moons, when male apprentices receive their warrior name.

Here's the catch, my dreamers, I will NOT be accepting leaders, just deputies and everything else!

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Rank:**

 **Family:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

* * *

 **The Allegiances:**

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Berryfang-light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Goldenfall-golden tom

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Badgerpelt-mottled gray, white, and black tom with pale stripes and dark legs; green eyes

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Darkfur-tall, black tom with light green eyes and dark brown paws

Strongclaw-large, dark ginger-red tom with dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Windpaw**

Barkstripe-dark brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and paws, dark brown eyes

Applegaze-cream tom with bright amber eyes and light brown stripes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Rockfur-dark brown tom with cream spots around his paws

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Shrewleap-dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Grassclaw-golden tom

Fangscorch-black tom

 **Apprentices: (4 MORE)**

Windpaw-white tom with green eyes

Marshpaw-black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-small dark brown tom with black spots and light green eyes

Shadepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Leafpaw-light brown tom

 **Queens: (1 MORE!)**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

Archleaf-pale ginger she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, green eyes, expecting Badgerpelt's kits

Fallowmist-lean dark brown she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Strongclaw's kit: Forestkit (lanky, auburn she-cat with forest green eyes), adopted mother of Nightkit (black she-cat with dark gray stripes, ice-blue eyes)

Nettlestorm-beige tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Darkfoot-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Dappledpelt-heavily scarred light brown she-cat with cream spots and pale brown eyes, mother of Barkstripe's kits: Talonkit (dark brown she-cat with cream paws and pale amber eyes) and Birdkit (light brown she-cat with creamy-tabby stripes around her legs and light brown eyes)

Squirrelwing-ginger calico she-cat with green eyes, mother of Applegaze's kits: Redkit (large, ginger calico tom with amber eyes) and Gingerkit (light brown tom with green eyes and a ginger tail)

Wintershine-white she-cat

Frostsong-dark gray she-cat, mother of Berryfang's kits: Foxkit (dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes), Skykit (black-and-white she-cat), and Bramblekit (dark brown tom)

Whiteshine-white she-cat, mother of Fangscorch's kits: Nightkit (black tom) and Dapplekit (mottled gray she-cat)

Thorngaze-light golden she-cat

 **Elders (toms only):**

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:** Redclaw-red tom with black tabby stripes and black paws, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brokenheart-ragged-furred white tom with broken brindle patches, half of his face is covered in scars, and orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot-light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dusttail-light golden tom with a dusty brown tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Leafheart-dark reddish tabby she-cat

Spottedstream-reddish tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Slightleaf-pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices, Sunpaw**

 **Apprentices: (NO MORE)**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

Dreampaw-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, snow-white tail and ears

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Sunpaw-bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens: (NO MORE)**

Sandflight-sandy-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Dusttail's kits: Goldenkit (gold-cream tom with bright blue eyes) and Lightkit (light cream she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Dapplestreak-battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Spottedstream's kit: Cherrykit (reddish tabby she-cat with black tips and sapphire-blue eyes), adopted mother of Magpiekit (black she-cat with white splotches, tail, shoulders; blue eyes)

 **Elders: (NO MORE)**

Robinchirp-red-and-brown she-cat with dull, green eyes

Parsleyfoot-gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one milky blind eye

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Beefoot-misty gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Yarrowrunner-yellowish-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Gooseflight-gray tom with one ginger paw and one black paw, blue eyes

Oakfall-dark brown tom

 **Apprentice, Birchpaw**

Mellowfoot-black tom

Pineflight-ginger-and-white tom

 **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

Littlenose-small white tom

Reedwing-dark gray tom

Lunarpelt-pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices: (NO MORE)**

Birchpaw-gray tom

Fallingpaw-brown tom

Willowpaw-silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and white markings

 **Queens: (NO MORE)**

Whitetail-dark gray she-cat with a fluffy white tail and green eyes, mother of Gooseflight's kits: Sunkit (small ginger she-cat with green eyes) and Patchkit (black tom with white patches and blue eyes)

Silverheart-silver-furred she-cat, expecting Mellowfoot's kits

Iceshine-white she-cat, mother of Oakfall's kits: Blazekit (ginger she-cat) and Wolfkit (gray tom)

 **Elders:**

Sandpounce-small, pale yellow she-cat with blind blue eyes

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakewhisper-silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws; dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with a very pale underbelly and paws, green eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenlight**

 **Warriors: (NO MORE!)**

Iceshard-light gray-blue tom with amber eyes

Cloudflight-pale gray she-cat with white spots

Soulstone-tan-cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowstrike-black tom with blind amber eyes

Moonheart-pure white she-cat with a black chest

Mapleblaze-black tom with cream paws

Goldensong-golden-tan tom with amber eyes

Hollowecho-graying dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Violetheart-lean black she-cat

Howlingbreeze-light brown tabby tom with black stripes

Nightcrow-sleek, black tom with a red mask, muzzle, and ears

Darkstorm-long-haired gray tom with black stripes, feet, tail-tip, and ear-tips

Fallingleaf-dark brown tom

Duskfoot-black tom

Scorchfall-white-and-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Mistpaw**

Grassflight-light brown tom

Leafwing-dark brown tabby tom

Lilywhisper-sleek, dark gray she-cat with a white dappled coat and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (NO MORE)**

Ravenlight-small, black she-cat with a white muzzle

Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Dewpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Flightpaw-black-and-white tom

 **Queens: (NO MORE)**

Brightcloud-white she-cat, mother of Leafwing's kits: Briarkit (light brown she-cat), Windkit (golden tabby tom), and Whitekit (white she-cat)

Bluestream-blue-gray she-cat, mother of Fallingleaf's kits: Yellowkit (golden she-cat) and Blackkit (black tom)  
Mistfall-pale gray she-cat, expecting Froststar's kits

 **Elders:**

Notail-black tom with no tail

Smallfoot-small white-and-gray tom

* * *

The main Clans will be TigerClan and JaguarClan. The two important cats in Lightningkit's life will be Ravenpaw of JaguarClan and Forestkit of TigerClan. Thank you for your submissions, dreamers!

 **IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUBMIT A FEMALE TIGERCLAN CAT SHE MUST BE A KIT OR A QUEEN! IF I GET ANYMORE INCORRECT FEMALE TIGERCLAN CATS, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM!**

OMG YOU GUYS, SO MUCH CATS. STOP SUBMITTING LIKE 20 CATS. I CANT KEEP UP. I HAD TO DELETE SOME CATS FROM LEOPARDCLAN BECAUSE THERE WAS TOO MUCH.


	5. Submissions Closed

**WARRIORS: LIGHTNINGSTAR'S STORM FINAL ALLEGIANCES:**

* * *

 **TigerClan:**

 **Leader:** Blizzardstar-thick-furred black tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Berryfang-light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Goldenfall-golden tom

 **Apprentice, Duskpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Badgerpelt-mottled gray, white, and black tom with pale stripes and dark legs; green eyes

 **Apprentice, Marshpaw**

Darkfur-tall, black tom with light green eyes and dark brown paws

Strongclaw-large, dark ginger-red tom with dark brown eyes

 **Apprentice, Windpaw**

Barkstripe-dark brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and paws, dark brown eyes

Applegaze-cream tom with bright amber eyes and light brown stripes

 **Apprentice, Shadepaw**

Rockfur-dark brown tom with cream spots around his paws

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw**

Shrewleap-dark brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Grassclaw-golden tom

Fangscorch-black tom

Flamingbranch-dark ginger tabby tom with golden-brown paws and underbelly, brown eyes

Spikeclaw-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bluestorm-massive blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Stoneclaw-dark gray tabby tom with silver stripes

Elmshade-dark brown tabby tom with a creamy-brown underbelly and paws

Heronwing-black-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Windpaw-white tom with green eyes

Marshpaw-black-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-small dark brown tom with black spots and light green eyes

Shadepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Leafpaw-light brown tom

Sparrowpaw-light brown tabby tom with black feet and dark blue eyes

Shinepaw-striking silver tabby tom with a white stomach and brown eyes

Blazepaw-dark golden-brown tom with ginger tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Dawnpetal-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kits: Lightningkit (lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes), Rainkit (mottled blue-gray tom), and Thunderkit (gray tom with white underbelly and black stripes)

Archleaf-pale ginger she-cat with lighter paws and underbelly, green eyes, expecting Badgerpelt's kits

Fallowmist-lean dark brown she-cat with light green eyes, mother of Strongclaw's kit: Forestkit (lanky, auburn she-cat with forest green eyes), adopted mother of Nightkit (black she-cat with dark gray stripes, ice-blue eyes)

Nettlestorm-beige tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Frozenpelt-pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappledpelt-heavily scarred light brown she-cat with cream spots and pale brown eyes, mother of Barkstripe's kits: Talonkit (dark brown she-cat with cream paws and pale amber eyes) and Birdkit (light brown she-cat with creamy-tabby stripes around her legs and light brown eyes)

Squirrelwing-ginger calico she-cat with green eyes, mother of Applegaze's kits: Redkit (large, ginger calico tom with amber eyes) and Gingerkit (light brown tom with green eyes and a ginger tail)

Frostsong-dark gray she-cat, mother of Berryfang's kits: Foxkit (dark gray she-cat with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes), Skykit (black-and-white she-cat), and Bramblekit (dark brown tom)

Whiteshine-white she-cat, mother of Fangscorch's kits: Nightkit (black tom) and Dapplekit (mottled gray she-cat)

Stormpelt-light gray tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes, mother of Spikeclaw's kits: Silverkit (pale gray she-cat with white paws and tail), Sunkit (ginger she-cat with white ear-tips, ice-blue eyes), and Cloudkit (white tom with pale gray tail-tip, ear-tips, and paws)

Jaysong: light silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws, dark blue eyes, mother of Flamingbranch's kit: Robinkit (dark ginger she-cat with a white belly and paws, brown eyes)

 **Elders (toms only):**

Ridgetail-small, thin, dark gray-and-white tom with a brown tail-tip and amber eyes

* * *

 **JaguarClan:**

 **Leader:** Crowstar-jet-black she-cat with flecks of silver fur and gray eyes (mother of Ravenpaw and Nightpaw)

 **Deputy:** Redclaw-red tom with black tabby stripes and black paws, green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Brokenheart-ragged-furred white tom with broken brindle patches, half of his face is covered in scars, and orange eyes

 **Warriors:**

Aspenfoot-light ginger tom with darker tabby stripes, underbelly, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Dusttail-light golden tom with a dusty brown tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Leafheart-dark reddish tabby she-cat

Spottedstream-reddish tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Nightpaw**

Slightleaf-pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices, Sunpaw**

Pinepelt-tall, black tabby tom with sharp, pale gray eyes

Pebbleriver-brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

Cedarheart-dark gray tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Pantherclaw-lithe dark gray-almost black-tom with yellow eyes

Petalshade-mottled silver tabby she-cat

Hailfur-thick-furred white tom with gray flecks

Moonheart-white she-cat with silver tabby stripes

Redbird-small ginger tabby she-cat

Blazestrike-ginger-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Echopath-silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black she-cat with a glossy pelt

Dreampaw-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, snow-white tail and ears

Snowpaw-white she-cat with green-blue eyes

Sunpaw-bright ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Sandflight-sandy-cream she-cat with dark brown eyes, mother of Dusttail's kits: Goldenkit (gold-cream tom with bright blue eyes) and Lightkit (light cream she-cat with dark brown eyes)

Dapplestreak-battle-scarred blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Spottedstream's kit: Cherrykit (reddish tabby she-cat with black tips and sapphire-blue eyes), adopted mother of Magpiekit (black she-cat with white splotches, tail, shoulders; blue eyes)

 **Elders:**

Robinchirp-red-and-brown she-cat with dull, green eyes

Parsleyfoot-gray tabby tom with one blue eye and one milky blind eye

* * *

 **LionClan:**

 **Leader:** Blossomstar-tortoiseshell she-cat with white legs, tail-tip, and chest; green eyes

 **Deputy:** Beefoot-misty gray she-cat with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Yarrowrunner-yellowish-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

 **Warriors:**

Gooseflight-gray tom with one ginger paw and one black paw, blue eyes

Oakfall-dark brown tom

 **Apprentice, Birchpaw**

Mellowfoot-black tom

Pineflight-ginger-and-white tom

 **Apprentice, Willowpaw**

Littlenose-small white tom

Reedwing-dark gray tom

 **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Lunarpelt-pure-white she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with a black muzzle and legs, bright green eyes

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Gingerpelt-long-haired ginger (with black flecks) tom, mossy green eyes

Freezingleaf-albino white tom with red eyes

Cherryfrost-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Mossheart-long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with tangled fur

Nightfrost-black tom with ice-blue eyes

Blackheart-lithe black-and-white tabby tom with silver flecks

 **Apprentices:**

Birchpaw-gray tom

Fallingpaw-brown tom

Willowpaw-silver she-cat with dark gray stripes and white markings

Amberpaw-ginger she-cat with dark spots along her back

Dewpaw-yellow tabby tom with light green eyes

 **Queens:**

Whitetail-dark gray she-cat with a fluffy white tail and green eyes, mother of Gooseflight's kits: Sunkit (small ginger she-cat with green eyes) and Patchkit (black tom with white patches and blue eyes)

Silverheart-silver-furred she-cat, expecting Mellowfoot's kits

Iceshine-white she-cat, mother of Oakfall's kits: Blazekit (ginger she-cat) and Wolfkit (gray tom)

 **Elders:**

Sandpounce-small, pale yellow she-cat with blind blue eyes

Mousetail-skinny brown tabby tom

Cloudwing-long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes, oldest nursery queen

* * *

 **LeopardClan:**

 **Leader:** Froststar-pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakewhisper-silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and paws; dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkflower-dark brown tabby she-cat with a very pale underbelly and paws, green eyes

 **Apprentice, Ravenlight**

 **Warriors:**

Iceshard-light gray-blue tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Flightpaw**

Cloudflight-pale gray she-cat with white spots

Soulstone-tan-cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shadowstrike-black tom with blind amber eyes

Moonheart-pure white she-cat with a black chest

Mapleblaze-black tom with cream paws

 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Goldensong-golden-tan tom with amber eyes

Hollowecho-graying dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Violetheart-lean black she-cat

 **Apprentice, Crowpaw**

Howlingbreeze-light brown tabby tom with black stripes

Nightcrow-sleek, black tom with a red mask, muzzle, and ears

Darkstorm-long-haired gray tom with black stripes, feet, tail-tip, and ear-tips

Fallingleaf-dark brown tom

Duskfoot-black tom

Scorchfall-white-and-brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Mistpaw**

Grassflight-light brown tom

Leafwing-dark brown tabby tom

Lilywhisper-sleek, dark gray she-cat with a white dappled coat and dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Ravenlight-small, black she-cat with a white muzzle

Mistpaw-pale gray she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes

Crowpaw-black tom

Dewpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Flightpaw-black-and-white tom

 **Queens:**

Brightcloud-white she-cat, mother of Leafwing's kits: Briarkit (light brown she-cat), Windkit (golden tabby tom), and Whitekit (white she-cat)

Bluestream-blue-gray she-cat, mother of Fallingleaf's kits: Yellowkit (golden she-cat) and Blackkit (black tom)  
Mistfall-pale gray she-cat, expecting Froststar's kits

 **Elders:**

Notail-black tom with no tail

Smallfoot-small white-and-gray tom

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans:**

Alicia-sleek-furred Siamese queen with dark blue eyes, mother of Freezingleaf's kit: Trickster (cream-furred tom with white paws)

* * *

This is it. The FINAL allegiances. I will begin writing fairly soon. I swear, you guys are amazing. Thank you. If I have characters UNDERLINED, then those are my OCs as filler. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SEND PMS ABOUT WHEN THE STORY WILL BE POSTED. I HAVE SO MUCH TO PREPARE FOR. I AM GOING TO AREA, WHICH IS THE SECOND COMPETITION IN A STATE QUALIFYING COMPETITION. IF I MAKE STATE, I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST ANYTHING.


End file.
